jenz13rwfandomcom-20200214-history
Kay
Kayvinse Rodriguez (Birthname Kasandra Restrepo-Davis) is a character on 13 Nipples Why. Her character is based off of Jessica Davis. Trivia *Pretended to be Noelle online, but gave up.Isn't it obvious enough already? *Her ROBLOX username is rxckables, (formerly kayisLOL, issa_kay9908, idealrobloxian, and gordoisLOL) and pretended to be male because of hormonal issues. *Accounts named kayisLOLtruth and rxckablesTRUTH exposed her secrets. *Was afraid to tell her Sundown Hypesquad she's female. *Chooses her Sundown Hypesquad over anything else. *'Kay's OG former Bitch List': **SinisterVxbes (how I got my clout in the first place duh X33) **clxutgodAccount made by Kay for micaisLOL (Side hoe who I reply to so she leaves me the fuck alone) **TomatoUsagi (LOL do I even have to explain why I talk to her?) **crystalthehedgehog15 (just a fucken dishwasher who wastes my time) **iiAmAidenn (you either play sundown with me or get lost whore) **alucinar (you insult my hypesquad, get deleted LOL) **Zaniriks (LMAO I JUST TALKED TO YOU SO I CAN GET SOME ROBLOXIANS) *'Kay's Extremely' Special Friends <3 **unwitched (the unbitched LOL) **CourtneyIsSalak (your outfits and tshirts are literally so ugly i cant even) **WibbIes (LOL I SAY HES MY BSF BUT ITS ACTUALLY JAI SO HA) **insanzity (depressing friend tbh :\) **bruisedskin (LMAO COME AT ME WITH THAT TIGHT ASS BOO ;*) **inkubi (My adopted father UwU) **jaivr0 (BACK OFF THAS MY BRESTIE FOR LIFE X3) **unhappymeaI (GIVE ME YOUR PIEFACE ALREADY LMAO) **Chaoikos (my roblox bf that i despise so much fuck him LOL) **RoccoRocksU (STOP BRAGGING EVERY TIME YOU JOIN GAY BIRD) **lucianojuan2017 (my Mexican papi that always kills me ingame) *'Fading Away/Forgotten' **savedmyself (LOL AB IS SO CUTE XO) **bordersline (irrelevant tbh you get pressured too much : /) **jasvr0 (Annoys the fuck out of me for robux but we aight) **Lurethia (COME ON MF ROBEATS AND 1V1 ME TONTA) **deanxv (LMFAOO YOUR HARD NIPPLE) **Abnormal_Vxbes (Get me the fucken dub and we're done bitch) **SincereFeelings (i want you licking my body xx) **horseandhorse (lmfao who do you think you are my pussy wax?) **vejable (still think you're fake af and the person below me) **Vurelia (LMAO I SHOT AT YOUR HOE) **Vurelix (Another irrelevant hoe me and my hypesquad hate) **idealheaven (MY EX MA THAT NEVER FUCKEN REPLIES TO ME UGH) **idealhell (tbh I just wanna get robux off him lmfao) **Sprxitey (U KNOW WHAT WENT DOWN IN OUR DMS ;)) **ImCachaxD (LMFAO STOP BEGGING ME TO SUCK YOUR DICK DAMN) **di5monds (UGH YOU ALWAYS TAKE MY DUB WHENEVER YOU'RE IN MY MATCH) *Uncertified Clout Chaser. :::Side Note: Around the beginning of 2019, Kay will be grounded for getting an F on her report card. Mini The following are minis written by her Sundown Hypesquad Members. (Mini #1) Kayvinse got home from school, threw her bookbag on top of Spicy without realizing, killing him instantly. She ran into her room and booted up her PC. Her Desktop background was the Sundown logo, and her Google Chrome immediately opened to the game. She hopped into a server, and typed in "KAYCEEEEEEEE", followed by an "LMFAO". She ran over to Duos, and looked around for who to team with. "ROCCO LMFAO LET'S TEAM" Kay shouted. Rocco faced Kay and replied "no." "WOW TF DID I DO ROCK YO DXKCCK?" Kay quickly typed back in anger as she got a lady boner. The lobby reached 20 people and they teleported. As they did, Kay booted up Discord on her phone and replied to Lily with an "LMFAOOOO". She got caught up in a conversation with Chesney over who could get at Nate the fastest, that she got automatically paired with Jai. Kay was lagging, so she wasn't able to get to a vehicle on time. Jai drived over to her with Jas in the back and yelled "IN NOW." As they drove away, Kay said "this mf lag i cant" They drived by the hospital, and saw Rocco camping with Cheetxs. Akira and Farshad had been there trying to kill them both, but had no luck. Jai and Jas hopped off the car and shotgunned Akira in one hit. Farshad quickly turned around and killed Jai before Jas killed him. "Kay?" Jas asked. "WOW WHAT" She replied. "Tell ur friend to give me robux i need 100" Jas pulled out her mini blicky. "LMFAO" Kay was distracted then Rocco walked through the door and shotgunned them both as Jas was busy typing "LMAOOO". Before Kay returned to the lobby, Rocco danced and spammed "BAD" right in front of where he killed her. Hunter comes out of nowhere, snipes Rocco, and takes the dub for him and Maxie. (Mini #2) It was the first week of Winter break, and the second Kayvinse opened her eyes, she grabbed Coco off from her chest, and threw her across the room and against the wall, killing her instantly. It wasn't even a minute before she was in the Sundown lobby once again. She was on Discord for a few minutes, standing in the spawn, when the game chat said "{System} Your friend unbitched unwitched has joined the game." Once again, Kay spammed "KAYCEEEEE" in the chat. Courtney, Jo, and Wibbles joined the server not so long after Kaycee did. "LMFAO LETS CROSS" Kay laughed for no apparent reason. They all agreed, and Kay got paired with the worst player; Wibbles. Court had gotten Gavin, Jo got Lily, when Kaycee got her Festive Valk freak XD. Kay had lost 10 seconds of grace time replying an "LMFAOOOOOOOOOO" to someone not knowing what bamboo is. Halfway into the match, Courtney and Gavin ran into Lily and pulled a Cunt Junky Cleanout at the graveyard, where the 3 of them died. Kaycee found Jo by himself, and when she hopped out the car, it glitched, killing her Festive Valk. Kaycee spammed an "LMAOAO", when Jo simply decided to kill her since he didn't recognize her outfit change before the match. Kay and Wibbles were among the final 3. "LMFAO LET ME DRIVE" Kay laughed again for no reason. "NO" Wibbles replied, running into a tree near the hospital. They both hopped out the car since it got blown up, and as Kay was busy typing an "LMFAO", Blacke sniped her from a distance calling her a "salty kid", then Kay simply replied a ".". Blacke and Wibbles surprisingly agreed to end it off in the graveyard, but since Wibbles was known among the worst players in the game, he let Blacke and her dead teammate, Sans, take the dub. Note: If there is a trivia point you want to be added, ask. References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Clout Chasers